A generic filter appliance is thoroughly known and can be found in almost all modern motor vehicles, employed for example as oil or fuel filter.
In order to be able to guarantee a perfect filtering effect it is often important to the manufacturer of such filter appliances that only filter elements authorised or produced by themselves are employed. For when filter elements of foreign makes or imitations are employed, not only the filtering performance can be impaired but damages can be caused at the same time. On the other side it is desirable to be able to produce and offer filter elements for such filter appliances as cost-effectively as possible.